Third Warning
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Voight ups the personal ante on Casey by sending a very physical warning. Will Casey back down? And if not what other warning will Voight personally deliver? Casey/Severide Based on eppy 1.05 Hanging On 'contains some spoilers'


**Title: Third Warning **

**Summary:** Voight ups the personal ante on Casey by sending a very physical warning. Will Casey back down? And if not what other warning will Voight personally deliver? Casey/Severide Based on eppy 1.05 Hanging On 'contains some spoilers'

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me lol

**A/N:** HOLY HAWT FIREFIGHTERS BATMAN! Lol sorry that was my first reaction to the amazing eppy! BEST ONE YET! Hmm okay yes don't I say that after each one? Lol sorry but actual 'brotherly-like' interactions for our two hawt Lieutenant's, Casey whump and half naked Casey? okay yes this was the best eppy yet! Haha alright rabid fangurl coming back down to earth now. hehe but I hope you like what we came up with here and hey you know I just had to add a bit extra in here right? Hehe as always enjoy!

**AND WE GOT WORD OUR SHOW WAS GIVEN A FULL SEASON! LETS CELEBRATE!**

_Note: "Words in italics and double quotes taken directly from episode"_

* * *

_'You can't hide from me!' 'I can make you disappear and no one would even bat an eye!' 'Do you have any idea who you're dealing with? ANY!' 'You watch your back Casey…I am not playing games.' 'I'll tolerate your defiance for only so long.'_

All night Voight's twisted words had swirled around and around in his head…one vile threat after another…images of himself being pulled over by the side of the road and shot; or him being framed and Voight locking him in a cell and laughing as he tosses away the key; images of Hallie being attacked and then the fire house set on fire with his men trapped inside.

He had woken up in an angry sweat early in the morning, looking at the clock and cursing the fact that it was several hours before he had to get up but knowing that he'd never get back to a solid sleep. _This has to end…you have to take a stand…_his brain had reasoned; his body trying to settle back down on the bed and get some rest before another tiring day at work. But that wasn't to be and so he awakens the next morning tired and anxious; his brain begging him to show Voight just what kind of man he was dealing with; one that wasn't afraid.

After a non-life threatening call; Casey tells his truck they are making a small detour to the CPD. As he storms into Voight's lair, he knows he won't get a friendly reception and isn't expecting the dirty cop to back down willingly; a man who's sustained his life and his career on threats and violence wasn't about to just give in because of a few heated words.

_"You stay the hell away from us!" Casey shouts as he glares at Voight in his office, his heart racing, trying to keep up with his brain as it shouts out words faster than he can process. _Wanting to show that he isn't afraid of Voight's petty tactics, he holds the icy dark stare of the crooked Detective before him before turning on his heel and leaving; showing Voight that this round was his…he was in control and wasn't about to back down to the man who was used to intimidating people his entire career.

_"You all afraid of this guy!" Casey shouts on his way out, not caring about the look of shocked gasps and stares he leaves in his wake._

As he gets into the truck, his mind finally has time to ponder his somewhat reckless actions and now wonders if there will be any repercussions to himself professionally. _Voight isn't a man to suffer lightly, _his brain correctly warns as they near the scene of their first call. The situation of the young man with his arm stuck in a bone-saw forces his adrenaline to spike and his head to switch from panicked personal mode to efficient work mode.

But it's not until Severide calls him on his mood does he finally take stock of the fact that maybe he was letting his personal problems affect his professional persona.

_"You alright?" Severide asks in concern, looking at the somewhat defeated expression on Casey's face._

_"Yeah…just didn't sleep well."_

Both of them hop into the ambulance as they race toward the hospital; Severide watching Casey and noticing his fists tight and his posture taut. Sure there was a lot of blood loss for the young man but as soon as he was under and they had the part off his arm, the young man should pull through. It was something else. His mind thinks back to his last discussion with Casey about the ever pesky Detective Voight and he can't help but wonder if the crooked cop was still harassing him. Tension follows in the hospital and then even in the locker-room where he tries to make small talk but it's merely brushed off with a few simple words before silence follows once more.

But it's not until breakfast time when Severide discretely watches Casey pull away from the crew and follows the Chief and a few Police into Borden's office that he knows Voight isn't backing down. _Did he pay Casey a visit last night? This morning? If so was there more than words exchanged? Why is the police Chief here? Was there an assault? Was Casey to blame?_

XXXXXXXX

He hadn't meant to brush off Severide's concern or attempts at small talk but as he leaves the locker room, his mind is solely focused on one thing; the aftermath of his actions. _Would Voight try anything further? Would he be cited for storming into police headquarters earlier that morning? Would Hallie face any backlash because of his actions? Would…_and round and round it goes, his mind coming up with new unanswerable questions. But as he heads to Mills for breakfast, a few questions are quickly answered as the Chief calls his name and he looks up to see Gabby's Detective brother as well as two uniformed officers with him; one of them being the Chief of Police; Voight's boss.

_Damn it! _Casey inwardly curses as he follows after the Chief to learn his would be fate. The news is somewhat expected; Voight is under internal investigation for a few other issues but unless they have direct proof nothing could be done about the cars being attacked. He had rattled the cage this morning and expected something to follow; but being told nothing more could be done without hard evidence isn't the news he wanted; the disappointing words forcing his anger to flare.

_"Chief they can't do anything…I'll do this my way," Casey growls as he looks at the trio of CPD officers before him and then at his own boss, _his mind now racing with frenzied thoughts about taking that baseball bat to Voight and just end this constant feeling of paranoia. The meeting concludes on a less than enthusiastic note and it's all Casey can do to keep himself in line, finish his shift and then just head home to get a few things done; wanting to keep busy as he knows Hallie will be working the graveyard shift a few nights in a row this week and he'd be on his own.

"Night Ca…" Severide calls out as Casey grabs his jacket and storms out of the locker room.

_Voight you bastard, _Casey's mind growls as he heads into the fresh air wanting to stop by a local market to get a few things before heading home. But keeping true to form, Voight once again sends a stern warning, catching him off guard in a rather one sided fight. The two thugs had come out of nowhere and had it not been for his mind yelling at him to look for noticeable identifiers he would have fared much worse; as it was, for a few minutes he lay on the cold cement breathing hard, cursing Voight and vowing certain revenge.

_"Nothing's broken…thank god…" Hallie's concerned tone tells him as she gently examines his bare, bruised chest. _Casey hears his fiancé, the Detective…the Chief…his men…but all his mind wants to focus on is revenge.

_I'll get you Voight you bastard…I won't live in fear of you._

With Hallie back on shift and his team and the Chief gone home for the night, Casey rests his head back on the pillow and briefly closes his eyes, his left hand sporadically bringing the ice pack to his face to ease some of the continued stinging; his chest having a bit of trouble breathing normally.

"Damn you Voight," Casey grumbles as he slowly opens his eyes, cursing the pounding in his head and wanting nothing more than to get home, have a drink and just…_sleep? _His mind queries, feeling a few more vengeful twinges inside than mere sleep. Casey slowly gets himself out of bed and heads for the corner of the now dimly lit room, Hallie having turned down the lights in case he wanted to sleep a bit longer.

"I won't be scared off by you," he vows under his breath, uttering a small gasp as he tries to pull his sweater back on.

"You need a button up right now," a familiar voice is heard from behind.

"Sure," Casey mumbles as he continues, biting back another wince but keeping his back to Severide. "You missed the show."

"Show happened this morning I heard," he replies flatly, Casey turning to him with a narrowed gaze.

"You have something to say?" Casey lightly demands.

"Want some advice?"

"No," Casey shakes his head as he grabs his jacket and storms toward Severide; Severide's body quickly countering to block his path. "Move."

"You think he's the kind of guy who would be impressed with…"

"I didn't do it to impress him. I wanted to send a message."

"And he sent you one right back; although his idea of a message hurts a bit more."

"Are you done?"

"You leaving in this frame of mind is not a good idea."

"What frame of mind?"

"Going to find the nearest baseball bat and…"

"Oh and you are all of a sudden a saint?"

"I know these kinds of guys…probably a lot better than you."

"You were the one who told me."

"Dealing with punks isn't the same as dealing with a crooked but well connected cop."

"Look…"

"Hey I'm on your side. You need to calm down and think rationally," Severide states in haste as Casey tries once again to move past. "Now let me drive you home and…"

"No. I don't need a ride and I don't need your damn advice!" Casey's angry voice bellows.

"This is what he wants, okay?"

"What?"

"You on edge and doing something stupid to give him more fuel for his…"

"I refuse to live in fear of this bastard!" He shouts before finally edging his way past and storming for the door, his phone in his back pocket but his arms too tired and sore to wrestle with his jacket; it just being slung over his arm.

_I'm tired of waiting to react…tonight I'll take matters into my own hands! Tonight I'll act first! _His mind fumes as he pushes his way through the Emergency doors and into the cool night air; wanting to find the nearest cab and then head straight to Voight's. But just as he's about to hail a cab down, he hears a smug tone behind him, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"You seem to be in a hurry Lieutenant Casey," Voight's rather condescending tone, causes him to turn and face the waiting Detective with his own cross expression.

"You think you can keep playing these damn games!" Casey growls as he heads toward him; not seeing anyone else and figuring that he could take the opportunity now to square things for good with Hank Voight.

"Nice shiner Casey," Voight states slowly as he nods toward the left side of Casey's face. "Don't you know in a fight you should always keep your arms up?" He mocks, adding a wink for further insult. "Oh but then if you did that you'd take more hits to the ribs…how are they?"

"My ribs or the two goons you sent to do your own dirty work?" Casey takes a few steps closer; neither of them aware of the wondering set of eyes watching intently.

Voight smirks as he takes another step closer, Casey's already tense frame seizing but his brain telling him to stand his ground and not show this jerk any fear. "You know…" Voight whispers in a low tone. "You are a real pain in my ass."

"You finally found someone willing to stand up to you Voight?"

"Yeah and you know what?"

"What's that?" Casey retorts.

"I don't like it," Voight growls and before Casey can react, Voight's right hand is on his, instantly twisting it into the air; his lips uttering a painful yelp as its twisted behind his back and his already throbbing frame is slammed up against the side of Voight's car.

Casey tries to push back but a hard blow from Voight to his already bruised ribs, forces him to instantly falter and Voight to succeed in getting his wrists trapped behind his back in a pair of handcuffs, his jacket falling to the ground.

"Voight!" Casey hisses as he tries to pull free of Voight's vice-like grip on his left arm. "Take these…off," Casey tries as Voight swings him around and slams him up against his car once more, this time facing him.

"You might have the balls to stand up to me but the guys that don't…they live to see another day."

"You…"

"I'm not a man that takes too well to rejection Casey," Voight interrupts as he leans in closer with an angry snarl, Casey's trapped frame squirming under Voight's tight hold. "I made a pretty reasonable request…"

"You want me to lie for you! I won't…"

"Now…I'm done asking."

"I'm not changing my report and a phony arrest won't change that!"

"Very well!" Voight shouts, interrupting Casey and forcing Casey's frame to pull back despite the fact there was no where to pull back to.

"Voight…don't do…" Casey stammers as he tries to pull free, Voight's grip on his arm tightening as he pulls open the back door and tries to wrestle Casey into the back seat of the dark unmarked police sedan.

"Don't make me break those ribs!" Voight growls as he gives the stubborn Lieutenant a good shove and then closes the back door. "I'll show you what I do to those that piss me off," Voight hisses as he gets into the front seat and peels away, his car exiting the parking lot just as Severide exits the building.

"Casey!" Severide calls out as he quickly scans the empty parking lot, his eyes resting on a teenager that was picking a jacket up off the ground; a jacket that looks like the one Casey just stormed off with in his grasp. "Hey kid…whose jacket is this?"

"Some guys," the kid shrugs.

"Where'd the guy go?"

"He a friend of yours?"

"He is," Severide holds out his hand for the jacket; his look saying to the young man before him not to mess with an issue that wasn't his to mess with.

"Man sucks for you then, he was just arrested."

"Arrested? What…where? By who?"

"Right here…your friend was all up in some undercover cops face and then the cop pushed back and…"

"Pushed? There was physical play involved?"

"Hell yes there was. Your friend picked on the wrong cop; I think he said he broke his ribs or something. I know he hit him a few times in the stomach to get him into the car," the kid shrugs as Severide curses. "Cop cuffed him and shoved him into the back and took off that way. Check the jail…" the kid snickers as he tosses Severide the jacket and heads toward the hospital.

"Damn it Matt," Severide grumbles as he quickly pulls his phone and calls the Chief, asking for the name of the Detective working with Casey; using the excuse he was supposed to drop something off and not wanting to alarm him further. He gets the number and then quickly texts him, telling him that Voight has Casey and if he could trace his phone or something but to make it fast as Casey was alone, injured and unable to defend himself against a desperate bully.

"Stop the damn car Voight!" Casey shouts as he kicks the back of the seat, making Voight's seat slighlty buckle. Voight slams on the breaks, causing Casey's legs to come up to stop himself from crashing to the floor; his body teetering on the edge of the hard pleather seats and forcing his lips to painfully gasp as undue pressure is put on them.

"You wanna ride in the TRUNK?" Voight shouts as he turns around and glares at Casey's cross and flushed expression. "Because I can make that happen! Now shut up and take your punishment like a man."

"This is wrong and you know it!" Casey argues back as he tries to get himself to a more comfortable position. But as he twists his tender ribs to the right, his body recoils and he rests back on his stomach, his brain trying to push past the pounding long enough for him to try to think fast. Just as he shifts his body, his cuffed wrists feel his phone. Hallie is at work and there was the chance she might not answer.

_Call Kelly…he'll know what to do, _his brain urges as he tries to drown out Voight's incessant ramblings about what he was gonna do to him once the car stopped. His fingers quickly work to pull out the phone; his mind trying to push aside the desperation so he could remember the face of the phone and try to find his contacts and call someone who would know what to do.

_Please work…his mind begs in desperation._

"I'm not boring you am I Casey?" Voight chuckles as he slams on the breaks on purpose, causing Casey's body to lurch forward and then slam backward into the hard seats, his teeth gritting but his mind urging him to continue with the phone.

"What do you want…me to say Voight? I'm happy to be spending time with you?" Casey retorts as he manages to roll onto his side once more, his fingers having lost the phone and then scrambling to find it again and get back to what he was doing.

"You know what I want to hear."

"Go to hell."

"You tell me what I want to hear and maybe you'll actually survive the night," Voight snaps as he slams on the breaks once more and then glares over the backseat at Casey. "You know what you need to do!"

"That kid will never walk again!" Casey shouts back.

"My son…is not going TO JAIL!" Voight growls as he turns back and presses the gas, peeling away once again. "You come into my station house…get all up in my face and expect me…"

"I am not backing down."

"Figured you for a smart guy…guess I was wrong."

"I am not afraid of you Voight. That's what you want. Well I'm not afraid of you!"

"You will be," Voight vows in a soft whisper as he takes a sharp right.

_Damn it, _Casey inwardly curses as the phone slips from his grasp once more. He couldn't tell if his mission to reach Severide was a success or not and was forced to lie there in captive misery wondering if he would be found in time or if Voight would make good on some of his terrible threats.

He feels the car starting to slow, instantly causing his panic to soar. _Where was he? Would Voight try to kill him? Was this just a scare tactic or was it more? _He watches Voight get out of the car but instead of opening the door and pulling him out by his feet, his opens the opposite door and grabs the top of his sweater, yanking him from the car and letting his weary frame land on the harsh ground with a thud.

"Worried yet Casey?" Voight demands as he looms over him.

Casey's eyes frantically look around the somewhat desolated area; a new housing construction site that was all but devoid of life and anyone that could come to his rescue.

"ARE YOU!" Voight shouts as Casey looks up with a heavy frown.

"Your son…needs to do the right thing," Casey tries; his voice trying to sound firm despite the fact that he was already injured and now cuffed and unable to defend himself.

"Okay," Voight merely nods before he lands a harsh blow to Casey's already tender mid-section, forcing his body to buckle and his lips to cry out in anguish. Leaving Casey painfully writhing on the ground, Voight heads to his trunk and pulls it open. "Last chance Casey…will you change your report?"

"You can just…walk away now Voight…do the right thing…" Casey painfully stammers; his chest on fire and forcing him to wince heavily and stay lying on the cold ground.

"Figured as much," Voight walks up to him with two objects in his hand; one a roll of duct tape and the other a baseball bat.

"Don't…do this."

"Now…I'm done listening…to you," Voight mutters as he rips off a strip of tape; Casey trying to twist his head around to avoid being silenced. His plan fails. "Better," Voight smirks as he presses the tape over his mouth and then pats him on the cheek. "Let's go for a walk."

_No! _Casey's mind shouts, his words not being heard past the tape gag. He tries to pull away but Voight merely laughs as his fingers tighten their grasp around a handful of sweater, jerking him to the right and causing him to nearly lose his footing. He drags Casey toward the back of one of the unfinished structures; Voight giving Casey a good shove as they enter; this time allowing him to lose his footing and crash to his knees.

"So…" Voight starts in a low angry tone, his hand tossing the tape to the ground and swinging the bat in mid-air. "I ask you to help me out…and you REFUSE!" Voight shouts as he hits the nearest beam with the lead lined bat. The wood above Casey's head cracks, forcing his body to freeze and his heart to race.

"I tried to be nice…" Voight utters again as he hits another beam.

"Bought you and your boys a TV…" the anger in Voight's tone starts to rise as he strikes another.

"Tried…tried to be NICE!" He shouts as he takes another strike closer to Casey's head, forcing Casey's lungs to gasp in futility and his body to pull back as much as allowed.

"And yet here we are!" Voight shouts down at Casey as he strikes the cement foundation pad with the end of the bat, forcing an odd vibrating sound to travel to Casey and make his eyes close for a few seconds. "What is it Casey? You don't value your life? That of your girl? Your team? WHAT? What makes you so damn DEFIANT!"

Despite not having the use of his hands, Casey brings his legs out in front, kicking him hard and catching Voight by surprise and causing him to stumble backward, but quickly recover; the bat still fixed firmly in his grasp.

"Ah…got some fight left in you I see," Voight's tone drops another level as his fingers tighten around the bat and he kneels down to Casey and pushes the end of the bat up against his tender ribs. "You want me to stop…you change your statement and I will," Voight demands as he looks at Casey's defiant expression by means of the city lights not too far away.

"Very well…" he huffs as he stands up. "Don't worry…just a few broken…they'll heal but it will give you some time to think about my offer and what next time might be like if you still choose the wrong course."

Casey's eyes widen in a panic as he watches Voight pull the bat back and prepares to strike his vulnerable chest; his lungs starting to lightly heave. But just before the bat can connect with his tender ribs and deal him a real setback, his ears pick up light laughter; both him and Voight turning to the right and squinting into the darkness.

Of course from his vantage point on the ground, Casey can't see who it is but feels a small sense of relief as Voight's hand relaxes with the bat in it; the bat pulling back.

"You've just earned a stay of execution Casey," Voight mutters as he tosses the bat to the side, letting it clatter a few inches beside Casey's head as he bends down with the duct tape in his hands and binds Casey's feet; taking off his shoes and tossing them into the darkness a few feet away. "Sleep well," Voight angrily states as he gives Casey's face a sharp slap and then pulls back.

Voight hears a male and female talking, their voices once close by befoer but now fading into the distance, giving Voight his opportunity to hurry to his car and then race away.

Casey's weary frame rests for a few minutes; his lungs trying to get as much air through his nose but knowing that he couldn't just remain helpless on the cold slab the rest of the night. Not wanting to just lie and wait for the night to further wrap him in its cold arms; his body starts to shiver he tries to bring his cuffed wrists over his ankles, at least wanting to get them in front, get the tape off his feet and get some help. But a sharp pain in his heavily bruised ribs forces him to lie still and curse Voight's name.

"Casey!" He hears a familiar voice calling his name.

_Severide! OVER HERE! _He tries to call out, nothing escaping the tape gag but a few angry whimpers. Not having anything to make a sound with and not able to see where the bat landed in the dark, Casey rests his head as silence ensues. _He's not here…you only thought you heard his name._

"Casey!" He hears his name being called a second time. "Matt you out here?"

_He is here…do something! _He sticks his cuffed wrists back and starts to hit them against the nearest beam, hoping there would be enough sound to be heard. Following the odd noises, Severide carefully makes his way in the direction he had seen Voight leave, thankful that the distraction with his phone worked. Slightly tripping but quickly recovering, Severide nears the odd sounds and squints to see Casey's frame silhouetted against the city in the background.

"Hey…hold on Matt," Severide mentions as his fingers fumble in the darkness, gently peeling the tape from Casey's lips and allowing his injured friend to take a large breath of air. "Damn…need the key. I can cut them open at the car…hold on," Severide mumbles as he starts to pull off the tape from Casey's feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"Don't know. It was…Voight."

"I know."

"How'd you know…where I was?"

"Followed my nose," Severide retorts as he helps Casey sit up, frowning as Casey's tormented expression catches part of the light. "Come on…let's get you up."

Casey's lips utter a painful gasp as he slowly extends upright.

"Sorry," Severide whispers.

"The bat…"

"Did he use it?"

"No…time…thanks to you," Casey tells him in truth as he rests against one of the cracked beams. "Bastard…he thinks…"

"Let's go okay? Talk in the car where you aren't shivering," Severide gently pulls him away from the beam, his grasp on his left arm to mostly ensure that he doesn't fall and sustain more damage to his chest and ribs.

"Say it," Casey offers in a quiet tone, cursing the fact that he had to leave his shoes behind. "Say I…told you so."

"You're kidding right? But I will give you some advice when we get into the car."

"And these?"

"I'll cut them off if you promise you'll stay at home when I take you there."

"Promise," Casey replies with small nod as they near Casey's car. Swallowing back a small wince Casey rests his weary frame on the side of Severide's car as he waits to be set free.

"Okay here…hold on," Severide mentions as he gently turns Casey's body so that he can bring the wire cutters between his skin and the cuffs without doing further damage to the skin. A few minutes later both silver cuffs clatter to the ground, Casey rubbing his wrists and then looking at Severide as he takes his jacket.

"Thanks," he says softly as he looks up with a determined expression. "Tonight…it doesn't change anything."

"I know…he knows it to," Severide states heavily as he looks at Casey in concern. "Did he use the bat?"

"On the wood…only," Casey gently groans as he leans back in the front passenger seat, thankful for the heating and hoping his hands steady enough for him to open the door on his own. "He thinks he's untouchable."

"What did his boss say?"

"I'm on my own."

"Hence tonight…" Severide nods as he slowly pulls away from the darkened development. "And you confronting him on your own without…"

"I'm not afraid of him."

"He's a pretty scary guy."

"I'm not changing my report. I just…ahhh…" Casey's tone changes to a sharp hiss of pain as he tries to shift in his seat.

"Relax okay? Tonight's over."

"I need something on him."

"Thought about the wire?"

"Was thinking a tire iron…heavier than a baseball bat," Casey retorts with a grimace as they near his darkened home. "I get home…alone…a burglar's in the house…who do I call huh? Voight and his goon squad?"

"You have a gun."

"Kelly get real."

"Hey I'm just asking. Do you have one?"

"This guy feeds off violence," Casey utters in truth as Severide's car comes to stop outside his darkened home. He looks out the window, his eyes narrowing but his brain begging for him to just get into bed and sleep. "I'll be alright."

"I'll check the back," Severide comments as they both get out of the car.

Too tired to even argue, Casey merely nods as he digs into the pocket of his jacket and heads for the front door, checking to make sure it's still locked before proceeding. He flips on the first light, illuminating the path before him and listening to the silence; his ears finally picking up Severide in the back and his mind actually taking some comfort in the fact that he didn't have to do the outside check himself.

He slowly wanders up the small flight of stairs to the empty bedroom and eases himself down; knowing Severide would come and check with him before leaving for good and then lock up.

"Matt?"

"Yeah up here," Casey calls out with a small wince.

"Everything looks okay," Severide informs him as he watches Casey slowly ease himself down onto his bed, not bothering to change.

"I hate living in fear," Casey comments softly. A few moments of silence past before Casey looks over with a small frown. "Tonight…I was scared."

"I would be too," Severide admits frankly as he leans against the doorframe. "You going in tomorrow?"

"I am. I won't…"

"Hey I was just asking. Rest up okay?"

"I will."

"I'll just wash my hands and be gone in a few minutes."

But Casey doesn't hear, his mind already well on its way to shutting down his system, and once again whisking him into a world of tormented nightmares and angry threats thanks to his vengeful nemesis. Severide returns and pokes his head into the room and frowns at Casey's sleeping form. Without wanting to disturb him too much, he gently pulls the blanket over his friend's unmoving frame, looking at the bruise and cut on the left side of Casey's face and feeling his own face offering a sympathetic wince.

"Just watch your back," Severide whispers as he turns off the light and bathes Casey in darkness, heading downstairs and walking up to the front door. But just as he reaches it he pauses; turning and looking back upstairs with an anxious expression. Voight had up pushed the stakes almost close to the breaking limit tonight – his third warning proving deadlier than expected; Casey telling him about the baseball bat tirade and how his ribs were the next target point. But tonight had forced both of them to ponder the same fateful question…if there was another warning to come, would it be the final one? Would it cost Casey his life?

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Saw the preview for next week ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay must breathe now haha well you know I had to add a bit extra AiP peril/whump in here right? Hehe but I do hope you all liked this and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
